Eyes Like Yours
by BigRed502
Summary: 3 parter- S/V
1. Chapter 1

**Eyes Like Yours**

--Part 1--

"Michael, we need to talk." Sydney said as she nervously walked into the living room where her fiancé of three months sat watching a hockey game.

"Can it wait? The Kings are up three points." Michael responded without turning around.

"You must love that game more than you love me." She remarked, a bit too bitterly.

"No, Syd. Don't be like that." He got off the couch and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She began to cry softly and he lifted her face to look up at him. "What's wrong baby?"

"It's just the hormones, just ignore me and go back to the game." She pulled out of his warm embrace and went into the kitchen. He stood there thinking for a minute, not believing what he had just heard. Did she just say what he thought she said?

"Syd. Come here." Michael followed her into the kitchen and found her sitting on the counter eating an apple. He stood in between her legs and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She continued eating her apple sadly.

"Sydney Anne. You cannot fool me. Something is up and I'll find out what, even if it takes me all day." He snatched the apple out of her hands and she whined.

"I was eating that!" Sydney tried to reach for it, but he held it out of her grasp.

"Tell me, and you can have it back." Michael waved the apple in front of her but still out of her reach.

She pouted for a few minutes before quickly saying, "Well, I thinkImightbepregnant…"

"What?" He asked as he dropped the apple to the floor, focused on her alone.

"Yeah…" She looked sad. He wondered why but then he realized he wasn't acting happy like he was supposed to and started grinning madly. Sydney looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is great Syd!" He pulled her off the counter and spun her around in his arms.

"But we're not married… You're not mad?" She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Far from it. You've just made me the happiest man alive." He kissed her tenderly and hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sydney smiled brightly.

"Mom, Dad?" Sydney walked into her childhood home, dragging a scared Michael behind her.

"Michael, don't be such a wimp." She scolded.

"He's gonna kill me." He whined, scared for his life of Jack Bristow.

"My dad's not that mean. He'd only leave you permanently disfigured so you remember how much he hates you." She laughed. "Now, stand up straight, don't stutter, and don't, under any circumstances, act like you've seen me naked."

"I'm gonna die." He whimpered.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, I still love you." She kissed him gently and pulled him by the hand into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, dad." She greeted, kissing each of her parents cheeks.

"Hello Sydney" Her mother greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She pulled Michael out from cowering behind her and gave him a nudge in her father's direction. "You remember Michael…"

"Hi." He said timidly. Jack glared at his soon-to-be son-in-law while Irina smiled warmly.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Jack asked, getting straight to the point. Michael glanced back at Sydney nervously and she stepped forward, grabbing Michael's hand.

"Well… Um… Daddy, I'm… pregnant?" She looked at the floor and Michael held her hand tightly. Irina looked surprised, but happy, and Jack just growled.

"No." He said defiantly, after a few tense minutes.

"What?" Sydney asked, while Michael held her back from yelling in Jack's face.

"You cannot be pregnant." He clarified.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me just hop in my time machine and go change it." She replied sarcastically.

"Sydney…" Jack warned, standing up from his chair at the kitchen table. At the same time Irina stood up too, carefully watching her husband and ready to interfere if necessary.

"No, dad, no. I don't care what you say, I'm happy and you can't take that away." She pulled Michael's arms around her. "Lets go."

"Ok, sweetie." They headed to the door and Irina followed them to talk to her daughter.

"I'm sorry dear, he'll come around. Just give it some time." Irina apologized and let them out the door.

"Hey Michael?" Sydney called from the top of the stairs in their home. This worried Michael because she had just gone up to take a nap and normally wouldn't be up for another hour.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Will you come here?" She requested, but Michael was already halfway up the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No… it's just… I wanted... here." She couldn't think of any words to describe it and so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her six-month pregnant belly.

"Wow, is that…?" He asked when he felt something move.

"Yeah." Sydney nodded smiling.

"That's so cool." He kissed her lightly and returned to focusing on feeling the baby kick and move. "Thank you." He said looking into her eyes.

"For what?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Making me the happiest man on earth." He smiled, causing her to blush.

Sydney and Michael were cleaning up dinner in the kitchen one night and decided to watch a movie before bed, since neither of them was tired. Michael sat down first and grabbed the remote while Sydney waddled over and sat next to him.

"What we watchin'?" She asked as he flipped through the channel too fast for her to be able to see what was on. "God, would you slow down?" She rolled her eyes, but then burst out laughing.

"Um... What's wrong with you?" He questioned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Nothing, just hormones and a dirty mind." She giggled and blushed, leaning into his shoulder.

"You're so bad." He teased and kissed the top of her head.

"Do we have any Cheetos?" She asked halfway through the movie.

"No, you ate them all. Again." Michael answered smirking, stroking her hair absentmindedly as she lay across his lap.

"Will you get me more?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

"Can I get them tomorrow?" He was too comfortable to get up now; he would stay there forever if he could.

"You don't deny a pregnant woman food." She sat up slowly, with a little help from Michael because of her seven-month pregnant belly being in the way. She glared at him from a safe distance on the couch.

"Fine, just don't eat me!" He joked, to which she hit him with a pillow. He got off the couch, kissed her forehead, then put on his coat and grabbed his keys, walking out the door. "Bye love."

"Yeah yeah, hurry up with the food already." She turned back to the TV and Michael left, chuckling lightly.

Sydney was now eight and a half months pregnant and still grumpy as ever. She made Michael get her the most random foods at the most random times. He did it happily though; it was the least he could do for the woman carrying his child.

She would complain that she was a whale, but he would always tell her she was beautiful no matter how fat she really was. Then she would smack his arm and point out that he called her fat anyways.

One Saturday he was called in to pick up a report from work, since he had been working at home per Sydney's request. He had to leave Sydney alone, but wasn't too worried about it, thinking it would be quick and her due date wasn't for another two weeks.

After three long hours, he came home to find the kitchen and living room empty.

"Sydney?" He called, taking off his coat and hanging it up. "Where are you, babe?" He imagined she might have gone upstairs to take a nap and headed that direction. He found her at the top of the stairs, crying and clutching her belly.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling down next to her and tried to sooth her sobs. He rubbed gentle circles on her back, whispering condolences in her ear.

"Shh… Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I… I… my… water broke…" She sobbed, collapsing into Michael's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**--Part 2--**

"We… We need to get to the hospital!" Michael's brain was on high alert. But why hadn't she called? He shouldn't have left her alone. It was all his fault.

"Michael…" She sobbed, clutching onto him tightly, not allowing him to get up and go to the phone. He hugged her back and tried to calm her down.

"Syd, your gonna be fine… just let me get up, we have to go to the hospital sweetie." He kissed her forehead and rubbed small circles on her back.

"But I'm scared." She let her grip on him loosen, but still held tightly to his hand.

"You'll be fine, I promise. I wont let anything happen to you." He assured, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arm around her waist as well as he could.

"I love you." She said, her sobs quieting but tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too. And our little girl here." He placed a gentle hand on her belly and gave her a sweet kiss. He then let her go, running to get the phone to call an ambulance because he was in no condition to drive. "Let's go downstairs, ok Sydney?" He placed his hand on the small of her back and carefully led her down the steps. "Ok, stay right here. I'm gonna get the bag we packed." He ran back up the stairs and into their room, grabbing the suitcase and walking back to the hall.

"Michael!"

His pulse picked up and he ran down the stairs in a panic. "What? What's wrong?" He questioned, the bag dropped at his feet.

"Con…traction!" She bit out through gritted teeth, clutching her stomach and grabbing his hand tightly. He allowed her to squeeze his hand as tightly as she wanted to. He wanted to take away her pain any way he could.

"There you go sweetie. Breathe, just breathe. It'll be over soon." He coached her, having been to all the pre-birth classes with her. It was time to put that knowledge to work.

"Ow…" She whined as she took a few deep breaths when the contraction was over.

They heard the ambulance pull up out front and he ushered Sydney to the door. The paramedics temporarily separated them while Michel went to grab her bag from the house. The ride to the hospital was slow and bumpy, but they finally arrived and the paramedics jumped out, ready to wheel Sydney into the hospital. Michael followed closely, not letting go of Sydney's hand.

"You're doing great. You'll be fine. I just have to go fill out some papers, ok?" He reassured Sydney when they entered the lobby.

"No, Michael, stay." She tightened her grip. "Please."

"Syd… I'll be right back."

"Hurry." She commanded, letting his hand free from hers.

"I love you." He told her, kissing her and departing to the desk. He began filling out all the necessary forms. He watched as Sydney was wheeled down the corridor and they shared a glance. He smiled at her, and she smiled back weakly, as another contraction tore through her body. He wanted desperately to be able to hold her hand, but he had to fill out the forms.

He rushed through them like all the other soon-to-be fathers would. The nurse took them from him and pointed him in the direction her gurney went and he walked briskly down the halls.

He reached the door they had told him Sydney would be in. He could here her screaming inside and went to walk in, only to be stopped by a frantic nurse who came out.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there." The nurse apologized.

"What? She's giving birth to my daughter!" He yelled, anger bubbling through him that he couldn't be there for Sydney.

"Sir, you need to calm down." She ushered him to a chair nearby and he reluctantly sat down. "We will keep you posted on what's going on, but I'm afraid you have to stay here."

"Why?" He asked, the only question swimming through his mind.

"Apparently, when she went into labor, she fell down or bumped into something. Do you know anything about this?" She asked and he responded with a blank face.

"I came home and found her at the top of the steps, she could have tripped." Now he felt even guiltier for not being there.

"I see. Thank you sir." She rushed back into the room and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. All he wanted was to be there for her, and he had failed. He must have sat there for three straight hours, blaming and cursing himself before a nurse came back out.

"Sir, she's about to go into labor…" She informed him and he cut her off.

"Ok, can I come in now?" He stood up, ready to walk though the door. She held up a hand to stop him and he already knew the answer.

"No, there were some complications… The doctor thinks it's wise not to let you in." She said apologetically.

"Com… complications?" He stuttered, falling back into his chair with a thud. His world was spinning and he couldn't find a way to make it stop. What was wrong? What was happening in there? Was it his fault?

"We don't know much at this point, but we're doing everything we can."

***

Michael sat in the cold plastic chair for another six hours, not really knowing how much time had passed but not really caring. He just wanted to know what was going on in that room and they wouldn't let him. The noises he had heard earlier had stopped about an hour before and he was on high alert for anything.

He looked up when a doctor walked out of the room slowly, removing his plastic gloves and sighing. He had blood splatters on his scrubs and Michael hoped that was only from the birth process. He didn't know for sure though, because Sydney was the one who knew everything. She had read the books and it seemed to come naturally to her.

"Can I see her now?" Michael asked impatiently.

The doctor had a serious and solemn look on his face and Michael gulped. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"Is she alright, are they alright, what's going on?" Michael fired questions quickly, wanting to know the answers as much as he didn't.

"Ms. Bristow apparently had what's called an amniotic fluid embolism."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, amniotic fluid must have entered one of the vessels in her uterus and there was no way we could have predicted it…" The doctor tried to explain it the easiest way possible. "It's very rare, but once the fluid entered the vessel, it must have traveled to her heart. There was nothing else we could do. I'm so very sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**--Part 3--**

His heart felt hollow as he looked at the doctor in front of him. Sydney was dead. _Sydney was dead._ It was like a mantra his mind just kept playing over and over.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to fall to the floor and die. He wanted to bleed. He wanted to save her, even though he knew he couldn't.

"I… I…" His mind instantly replayed his last moments with her, making his gut twist in agony the more they went on. He couldn't truly comprehend this news. It wasn't real, was it? He was dreaming, right? He had fallen asleep in the waiting room chair and this was just a big nightmare… right?

"I'm sorry." The doctor looked uncomfortable. "Would you… like to see her?"

"Sy… Sydney?" Michael asked dumbly.

"No, your daughter."

Michael looked to the floor, his chest contracting tightly with every breath he took. It hurt to breathe without her. How was he going to live without her?

"Sir?" The doctor looked at him worriedly, hoping the man in front of him wasn't going to collapse.

"Uh… I… Can I?" Michael looked back up at the doctor, gulping slightly. He wasn't sure he could look at her, he was sure she would look like Sydney. How could he deal with a baby that constantly reminded him of what he lost?

"Nurse?" The doctor called a nearby woman in a white nurses uniform. "Can you bring the Vaughn baby in?"

***

"I assure you she is perfectly healthy." The doctor smiled proudly at the pink bundle as he lifted it from the baby nurse's hands.

"She… She's ok?" Michael stuttered, eager to hold the last piece of Sydney he had left. The wait had felt like hours as he waited for the nurse to bring her to him.

"All ten fingers and toes." The doctor cooed at her, glancing at the new father. "You wanna hold her?"

"I… don't know how…" Michael felt helpless. He didn't know how to raise this little girl. He didn't know what to feed her. He didn't even know how to hold her.

"It's very easy, all you have to do is make sure you hold her head up." The doctor explained with a small smile. "Her neck isn't quite strong enough to do it herself yet."

"Oh." Michael replied, very cautiously getting her from the doctor's arms. He held her tightly to his chest, holding one hand under her head like he had said to. He was afraid he might drop her if he moved an inch.

"You can't break her, don't worry." The doctor seemed to read his thoughts.

"It's just… Sydney was supposed to be the one to do all this. She read the books, she'd make a great mom." Michael couldn't take him eyes off her. "She would have made a great mom." He corrected sorrowfully.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, and there are nurses who can help." The doctor couldn't help but want to give this man his wife back. She shouldn't have died. It was always the good ones that bad things happened to. Unfortunately, her death was unpredictable and there was nothing he could have done.

"Thanks." Michael sat down carefully as he stared enchanted by his daughter. She was quietly resting in his arms and he could hear her breathing lightly. She had a few short pieces of hair sticking to her scalp and her nose looked just like her mother's. Sydney had told him once that she didn't want their baby to have his nose, and at the time he had been playfully offended, but now he would rather her look just like her mother.

"Hey there princess." He cooed, picking up her tiny hand with his fingers and shaking it carefully. She yawned softly and it brought a smile to his face. She was so precious and he didn't ever want to let go.

"One more thing, Mr. Vaughn." The doctor said, as he was about to walk away. "Do you have a name picked out?"

"Um… how about Sophie?" He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the doctor who smiled.

"That's beautiful."

"Yes she is." Michael looked back at Sophie who had awakened. She waved her arms around and yawned again. Michael couldn't help but love her with all his heart. He knew it would be hard and he was prepared to try his best to be there for her.

When Sophie opened her little eyes to look at him, Michael knew he would never be able to let go of his baby girl with Sydney's eyes.

**{End}**


End file.
